A. Field of the Invention
Every pickup truck has a bed, which is normally used to haul different items. Although some of the beds are closed, most are open. This device allows the length of the bed to be extended. This would increase the storage capacity of the bed and also be useful in situations where extremely long items i.e. timbers or pieces of drywall need to be hauled.
B. Prior Art
In the prior art there are other examples of extensions to bed liners and a few examples of these are Leitner, D417,859, Devalcourt U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,593, Tibbals, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,311, and Trostle U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,410.
All of these devices extend the length of the truck bed in a variety of different fashions. In this case this device will allow one edge of the truck bed extender to fold down to load an item and then fold back up to again contain the contents of the pickup truck bed.